cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk
http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/TCW*_18:_A_Clean_Burning_Hell Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) is a CAW league started by Racky Joe The Afro Bandito. The league is currently in its fourth season, seasons lasting 10 shows. On the 11th of June, 2012, TCW* was introduced into CAW Universe, The Vivianverse. Due to technical difficulties, the show has been put on a temporary hiatus. The show will hopefully return to full swing sometime in December of 2012. 'Roster' 'Men's' 'Women's' 'Alumni' 'Tag Teams/ Stables' Special Appearances: * Tony Vegas ( vs. B.B. Disco for the CAW Young Lions Cup at *16 Imminent Threat ) (Result: Win, New Holder) * Kenta Kobashi ( vs. Rocky Blade at *XX Ichiban Returns ) (Result: Loss) * El Pollo Loco (as part of Luchamegeddon in *12: War Games: Torneo Conejo ) (Result: First Round Loss) * Ghost Nappa (Part of One Dumb-Ax Nation at *12: War Games: Torneo Conejo ) (Result: Tournament Win) * Minoru Suzuki (Part of Team Japan at *22: War Games Torneo Dragon) (Result: Tournament Win) * Louden Styles (vs. Racky Joe at *XXV: Fists of Iron Reign of EVIL) (Result: Win) * Kinnikuman (Awarded the Kinniku Classic belt to The Dark Star at TCW* Kinniku Classic) * Brent Harvanator (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: TBD) * Louden Styles (2) (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: TBD) * Evan O'Shea (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: TBD) * KENTA (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result:Loss) * Bandit Keith (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) * Ultramantis Black (Competed in the War Games Torneo Serpiente) (Result: Loss) 'Champions' *'TCW* World Champion: Calavera' *'TCW* Intercontinental Champion: Rocky Blade' *'TCW* World Tag Team Champions: One Dumb-Ax Nation (Racky Joe, Rosco Carter & Trace Alverez)' *'TCW* Women's Champion: Dollface' *'TCW* Fire Pro Champion: TAKA Michinoku' Defunct *'TCW* Mpire Championship' 'List of Past TCW* Shows:' 'Season 1' *[[TCW* 1: Fight The hedges|'*1: Fight The Hedges']] *[[TCW* 2: Sports Talk Wrestling|'*2: Sports Talk Wrasslin]] *[[TCW* 3: Like Tears In Rain|'*3: Like Tears In Rain']] *[[TCW* 4: Viva La Banshee|'*4: Viva La Banshee']] *[[TCW* 5: Fists of Iron|'*5: Fists of Iron']] *[[TCW* 6: Scorched Earth|'*6: Scorched Earth']] *'*7: Ulmeyda City Limits' *'*8: Debacle in Deutschland' *'*9: The Reign of Black Snow' *'*X: ICHIBAN' 'Season 2' *'*11: Mega Drive' *'*12: War Games: Torneo Conejo' *'*13: Outcry From Outworld' *'*14 Violence For The Sake Of Violence ' *'*XV: Fists of Iron: The New Challengers' *'*16: Imminent Threat' *'*17: Casino Royale' *'*18: A Clean Burning Hell ' *'*19: CAW-Wres Noire' *'*XX: Ichiban Returns' 'Season 3' *'*21: Natural Born Masters' *'*22: War Games Torneo Dragon' *'*23: The Killing Joke' *'*24: Terms of Enrampagement' *'*XXV: Fists of Iron: Reign of EVIL' *'*26: Human Hi-Fi' *'*27: Morning In America' *'*28: Trailer King's Road' *'* 29: Switchblade Symphony' *'* XXX: Ichiban Triumvirate' 'Season 4' *'* 31: The One Who Knocks' *'*32: War Games: Torneo Serpiente' *'*33: Operation Kansas''' *'*34: Mr. Farenheit' *'*XXXV: Fists of Iron: King of Rock' *'*36: Crimson Moon' *'*37: Cadaverrific' *'*38: World Prime Ax' *'*39: Bullet Control' *'*XL: Ichiban Requiem' Accomplishments Category:CAW Category:CAW Leagues Category:TCW* Category:Featured Articles Category:The Vivianverse